1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair armrest assembly, more particularly to an adjustable chair armrest assembly in which the orientation and horizontal position of an armrest member can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional armchair includes two armrest supports 12 secured to two sides of a chair frame, and two armrest members 11 mounted respectively on top ends of the supports 12. The armrest members 11 can be moved in a vertical direction by means of two control units 13 for adjusting their height. However, consumers, especially computer operators, are more and more fastidious about convenience in the use of their chairs. There is a need to rotate an armrest about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis on the chair seat in order to adjust the orientation and horizontal position of the armrest.